


Hair Management

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Brushing, Korekiyo gets some therapy, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Korekiyo struggles with upkeep on his hair, luckily a lovesick (y/n) wants to help.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Hair Management

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we fucking love Kiyo and fucking hate his sister can I get a amen. Message me on instagram to make requests

“How do you maintain such long hair Kiyo?” (Y/n) cooed.

Korekiyo looked up from his dinner to the girl across from him in the dining hall. He had actually grown quite fond of her in his time at this hell school, enjoying the feeling of mutual discussion rather than solely lecturing her...though he also lectured her when she permitted it. He smiled coyly under his mask and let out a signature giggle. “Oh it takes quite a while each morning, and I raided quite the selection of hair products from the warehouse just to keep it manageable. I’m sad to say however if we are intended to be here for an extended stay, It may fall to disrepair as I don’t have everything I usually use.”

She pouted. “Oh no! That’s such a shame…is there anything I can do?”

“You wish to help me care for my hair? How adorable…” He smirked.

“W-well I know I probably can’t do much but-”

“Unfortunately you won’t be able to do much I couldn’t do...but I would accept help simply to cut down on time spent brushing.” he chuckled. “Report to my room tonight?”

“R-report? Oh! Sure…” she blushed shyly.

“...are you scared to be alone with me?” He hummed.

“...No. Not at all.” She said after a moment. “...I mean obviously people that don’t know you could possibly think you're a bit...scary. I feel like I know you pretty well though at this point!”

“...do you?”

“...maybe not? But uh...I like to think I can at least trust a friend.”

“Well I’m flattered to have earned your trust.” He said sincerely.

“Of course Kiyo!” She beamed.

That night she headed up to Kiyo’s door and gently knocked, truthfully feeling a little nervous. Yes she trusted her friend but his earlier attitude had given her some serious butterflies in her stomach. Her crush on Kiyo was no secret...really to anyone.She attended to him as though they were already dating. He opened the door to reveal a more casual state of dress, with his jacket and hat off. She blushed faintly as he chuckled. “Right on time...Come in, please.” He said with almost a purr.

She shivered and stepped in, looking around at his neat room. “Haven’t done much decorating huh?”

“Have you?” He chuckled.

“I’ve brought back some stuff to make my room more homey…” She admitted.

“That’s rather cute.”

“Cute?” She mumbled.

“Yes, well at least I feel that it is cute…personal opinion I suppose.” He hummed. “Now...you wished to help me with my hair?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Please, anything I can do…”

“Well if you want, you can brush my hair out and braid it for the night.”

She smiled and nodded. “Of course! Ah..you are a bit taller then me…” She hummed.

“I can sit on the floor and you sit on the bed.” He reasoned.

“Are you sure-”

“I don’t mind at all...just be gentle.” He teased with a wink.

She laughed nervously and nodded as he handed her the brush. “O-of course, I’ll be very gentle…” She watched as he sat on the side of the bed in a cross legged position. She hesitated then slowly ran her hands in his hair with a small blush. “W-wow-”

“Wow?” He chuckled.

“Sorry it’s just so soft...like silk.”

“You’re very sweet…now please continue?” She took the brush and slowly started to move it through his hair, separating it into small sections to keep it manageable. Korekiyo sighed happily. “Ah thank you (Y/n)...this is nice. It’s been a long time since I’ve had such positive contact.”

“Not a huge toucher?”

“Not particularly.”

“Well don’t I feel honored.” She chuckled as she began to work out any small knots.

“Well you have earned that right. You’ve been...very kind to me.”

“Oh well Kiyo, you don’t need to put me on a pedestal for that…”

“I’m not...though it is uncommon for people to be so trusting of me right off the bat.”

“I think that’s foolish. You’re actually quite sweet.” She hummed. She subtly buried her face in his hair for a moment with a soft smile. He looked back gently and she quickly pulled back. “Sorry-”

He let out a small giggle. “Your affection for me is just so genuine (Y/n)...” He said softly. He pulled away and turned back to face her, kneeling before her.

“H-hey Kiyo I’m not done-” She started to protest.

He leaned forward and grabbed her chin. She watched in awe as he pulled his mask down, her eyes going wider as he revealed red lipstick. “It’s been so long since someone cared…” He mumbled with a smile.

“Korekiyo-” She whispered.

“Hush.” He smiled and leaned in, pushing his lips to hers and sharing a deep and passionate kiss with her. She froze as he grabbed her hips, still kneeling in front of her. The brush fell from her hand and onto the bed as her eyes fell shut. She moved them behind his head, running her hands in his hair happily. He pulled back gently and smirked. “So adorable. You have quite the fixation…”

“D-don’t make it weird-” She whined shyly.

“I’m not darling...I think it’s beautiful.” He hummed and kissed along her jaw. “I think you are beautiful…I’ve not held someone in such high regard since...well-” He sighed and looked at her in the eyes. “...the point is you are lovely...and I care about you.” He looked very sincere.

She slowly smiled and cupped his cheeks. “I care about you, Korekiyo.”

He smirked. “Oh you’ve made that quite apparent to everyone.” He teased gently. “You’re little crush is quite talked about.”

She moved back and groaned. “Wait seriously?!”

“Don’t be upset. I have no intention of hiding this anyway.” He said with a chuckle. “Now if you permit me, I intend to go back to ravishing you.”

She shivered and nodded. “I won’t say no to that…”

With that he stood and chuckled. “Good…” He mumbled and laid her back, pinning her wrists down on the bed and moving over her. His lips found hers quickly, gently nibbling her bottom lip until she opened it for him. He eagerly deepened the kiss, his tongue intertwined with hers. She whimpered as she tried to pull her wrists up to touch him. He hummed and released her to wrap her arms around his shoulders quickly. He slowly pulled back and hummed. “Allow me to undress you.”

She shivered and nodded. “Yeah. Please do…”

He chuckled and gently started to unbutton her shirt. “Such beautiful skin…” He smiled devilishly. “I can’t wait to see my ropes bite into it…”

She shivered. “...Will we do that tonight?”

“I intend to…you looked delighted.”

“I’ve never really done stuff like that.”

His face lit up. “Then I’ll be the first to draw that out of you…” He said eagerly. “Oh what a treat!” With that he pulled her shirt open and off, before starting to press soft kisses to her chest. His lipstick was nearly gone, and he was leaving just their marks on her skin. She hesitated before pulling his hair over her shoulders to let it drape over her skin. He chuckled fondly and glanced up at her. “Do not be embarrassed.” He cooed. “I intend to do what I must to take my pleasure...I would expect you to do that same…”

“...Then I can make requests?”

“Oh please do.”

“Will you go down on me?” She asked eagerly.

He chuckled softly and moved up, kissing her sweetly. “Yes...of course my dear.” She giggled as he sat up. “Now let's start with baring everything you have to me. I’m going to bind your wrists.” He said simply and grabbed some thin red rope from his nightstand. She removed her bra for him quickly and he sighed happily. “How lovely…arms up.” She obediently did as he asked and he slowly bound her arms together. “Is that comfortable?”

“Isn’t it supposed to bite?”

“Oh I don’t intend to push you too hard. We have time to explore limits, tonight I’ll simply enjoy you…” He cupped her cheek happily and kissed her sweetly before he slowly moved down and pulled her bottoms off along with her panties in one swift motion. She gasped at him and giggled. “Impressed? Just one of my many skills.” He cooed. He laid down and carefully pulled her legs over his shoulders. He casually made sure to let his hair drape over her skin as he kissed up her thighs. She relaxed and he let out a pleased noise. “How lovely...so trusting and sweet.” He purred and lapped slowly at her opening before giggling. “Oh you taste delicious, absolutely divine…” He purred before pushing his lips to her clit and pushing his tongue to it in a slow circular motion. She moaned happily, pulling against her ropes gently. He purred happily and kept his golden eyes locked on her, drinking in her shy smile and breathy mewls. He flatted his tongue and moved it over her quickly, eager to get a bigger reaction as he drank from her.

“Kiyo-” She mewled happily. “T-that feels so good-”

“Oh my darling, sing for me…” He giggled, moving his hand up. He bit the bandages around them to unravel them, freeing his fingers before sinking one deep into her. He pushed it slowly, his tongue going back to lapping at her clit quickly. She groaned and pulled a little harder against his ropes, releasing hot moans as he moved faster. “Wonderful!” He praised breathlessly. “Watching you get lost in the pleasure I can deliver to you...such a treat…” He pushed a second finger into her, sucking harder and shifting to make himself more comfortable as he eagerly tried to bring her to her end. She rocked her hips up and he slammed them back down. His grin was wild. “Oh that’s so cute...how close are you to your sweet release?”

“S-so close-” She groaned.

“I want to feel you cum on my tongue. Think you can do that for me, pet?” He smirked. She nodded eagerly and he continued to lap and trust his fingers quickly. She tightened around his fingers and whimpered happily. He whimpered as she released her juices over his tongue and slowly pulled away with a manic giggle. “Oh how sweet, like the rest of you.” He said with a grin. “What do you think...ready for me?”

“Please, I’ve been ready-” She said quickly.

He chuckled and sat up, pulling her forward gently and pulling her legs over his thighs. “Keep your eyes on me…” He purred as he undid his belt. He pulled his long and slightly curved member out, gathering some of her slick on his hand and stroking himself slowly. His hair fell down his chest and his eyes were intense as he rubbed against her slowly and deliberately. “Are you ready (y/n)?”

“Yes love…” She whispered.

He leaned down to gently kiss her gently, his hair falling around her like a curtain. After a moment he pulled back and pushed into her slowly, letting out a groan. “Oh my...oh you're so sensitive. I can feel you pulsing around me. It’s so intoxicating-” He whispered, grabbing her hips with a firm grip as he slowly started to rock into her.

“K-Kiyo, that feels amazing-” She whimpered and tugged her restraints.

“Ah don’t pull so hard little one-” He taunted with a rather rough snap of his hips that made her happily cry out. “Do you want it to leave a mark?”

“M-maybe I do-” She whispered.

“...Then you won’t mind if I add my own mark…” He cooed with a smirk. “Tilt your head up for me my sweet (Y/n)...” She quickly did and again he bent over her, burying his face in her neck and pressing a sweet flurry of kisses to her skin before biting hard. She cried out hotly and her bound hands went around his shoulders. He moaned hotly before pulling away as much as her arms would allow him. “Oh, I went too far...I promised to be gentle and I drew blood.” He chuckled.

She looked at him with watery eyes and a soft smile. “T-that felt amazing…” She whispered and placed her arms back on the bed. “...How does it look?”

He purred and sped up his deep thrusts with a moan. “Absolutely beautiful my sweet…”

“...I’ll show it off with pride then…” She purred.

“Oh of course you will...I wouldn’t let you hide it.” He purred back before speeding up, whimpering happily as he expertly angled his hips up to find her g spot. She screamed out in pure pleasure as he found it, and he smirked. “Oh, success…” He taunted and one of his hands danced over her skin and between her legs. She squirmed a little and he tutted, halting his movement. “You need to behave for me.” He said in a quiet but stern tone

“R-right-” She whispered. “Please keep going-”

“You don’t get any more warning little one, keep that in mind. I’ll be merciful tonight.” He hummed before starting to rock again. His thumb found her clit and quickly circled it with light pressure. “Now how about you give me one more beautiful orgasm…please darling?” She arched her back and cried out happily as he smirked. He suddenly pounced and slammed his hands on the beside her, growling as he started rocking his hips roughly through her orgasm. “Oh how beautiful!” He panted. “Shaking like that! That look of ecstasy! Oh my darling (y/n) it’s too much-” He groaned and wrapped his arms around her barely managing to pull out before cumming on her stomach with a strangled cry.

She giggled as he caught his breath, gently kissing him. “...untie me?” She mumbled.

“One moment.” He smirked and stood, standing and heading to the bathroom. After a moment he came back with a wet washcloth and gently used it to clean her off. “There we are.” He chuckled and pecked her before slowly starting to work the ropes off. He set them on the nightstand and gently rubbed and kissed over the marks it left.

She giggled and sat up. “...May I stay the night?” She asked shyly.

“Of course.” He hummed, pulling his pants and tank top off before climbing into bed with her. She quickly rested her head on his pale chest, playing absently with a lock of his hair. “...(y/n)?” He asked.

“Yes Kiyo?” She hummed tiredly.

“...I think this is what love and being loved in return is...supposed to feel like. I am beginning to understand that while I thought I understood...I do not think I did.”

She looked up. “Kiyo-”

“I will tell you more one day….but not today.” he assured her with a kiss on the forehead. “Now please rest.”

She yawned a little and nodded. “Alright...I love you. Goodnight.” She mumbled.

“...I love you too.” He whispered and watched with adoration as she fell asleep.


End file.
